


XVIII - Well done you

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Sex Bet, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean feels his chest and neck flush. He’s so close. So damn close already and he can’t believe Sam is going to win this stupid bet, but man, the boy knows how to fuck.





	XVIII - Well done you

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/127909991309/fuck-oh-fuck-sam-dean-feels-his-chest-and)

“Fuck, oh fuck, Sam.”

Dean feels his chest and neck flush. He’s so close. So damn close already and he can’t believe Sam is going to win this stupid bet, but man, the boy knows how to fuck.

They’d been fooling around, wrestling and making out after a long drive. Sam started it, of course he did, humping Dean’s leg like the overgrown puppy that he is and saying filthy things in Dean’s ear. Dean, yes only human besides popular belief, had responded by arching his back and rubbing his erection against the top of Sam’s thigh.

Sam had laughed, running the tip of his tongue down Dean’s neck. And that’s when this whole mess began. He’d claimed, with no hint of shame, that he could make Dean come without laying a hand on his cock.

“Look at you, Dean. You’re practically coming right now and all I’m doing is letting you rub off against my leg. We’re not even naked!”

That earned Sam a tweaked nipple.

“You’re so full of shit, Sammy. I’m not your date on prom night, you know? I’ve got better stamina than that and I can prove it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

So maybe Dean should have thought things through properly. It’s not like he’s never experienced how freaking awesome his brother is in bed. He experiences it as often as he can. All the time. Day or night, he doesn’t care. But, Sam on a mission is a different beast all together. This Sam is going to make Dean come whether he likes it or… um, well he’s going to like it whatever happens, but Dean would really rather not give Sam any more of a reason to gloat.

“You’re close, Dean,” Sam says, confident words no more than a growl. He grinds his hips hard, forcing his cock even deeper into Dean to push against his prostate. “Do it, c'mon.”

Dean can’t take his eyes off the place where Sam ends and he begins. How each time Sam thrusts inside him it makes his balls a little tighter, that indescribable feeling of the moment just before an epic orgasm cracks you in two.

“More, Sam… Yeah, baby, fuck me.”

Sam blows some hair out of his eyes and smirks and all Dean can do is bite down on his lip and claw at Sam’s hand with his fingers. The only friction he,s has on his cock is against his own stomach every time Sam shoves him harder against he headboard. It’s more than enough to tip him over the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, Sam…” Dean grits out, pearly white pulses of come hitting his abs and neck. Even Sam’s forearm gets a few splashes of it. Sam drives his cock in deep and holds it there while Dean shudders through his orgasm. Dean clenches around the head of Sam’s cock when he finally starts to move again, and Sam laughs, ducking his head down to taste. It’s almost enough to make Dean come for a second time.

“Mm, so I win?” Sam says, kissing his way up to Dean’s mouth, sharing the salty sweet fluid with a swipe of their tongues.

Dean sighs heavily. He hates losing. Big brothers don’t lose to little brothers. It’s just the rules of life or something. But, maybe this once he can make an exception.

“Fine, you win this time. You can make me come from just your incredible cock. Well done you.”

Dean closes his eyes as Sam starts to fuck him, slow and gentle almost, chasing his own release against Dean’s pliant body. Dean feels his cock give an interested twitch, but he ignores it.

Well, he doesn’t want to give Sammy a big head. He has trouble fitting through doors as it is. No, one orgasm is quite enough.

“Hey, Dean…”

“Hmm?”

“Bet I can make you come again. From just my fingers in your ass.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Dean replies.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
